A Love That Transcends Time
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: "I didn't know the truck was there. At least, until it killed me." When the homeless Kotori, a girl from Kagome's era, awakens after dying, she finds herself in another era. The first person she met was Sesshomaru, and stayed by his side, no longer mute.But when she goes back to where she belongs, she'll die, or at least pick up where she left off the last time. SeshomaruXOC
1. The day I met him was the day I died

I couldn't stop thinking about the half-brother of my favorite half-demon, so I wanted to write this. My OC, Kotori, is a mute homeless girl from Kagome's time. Sesshomaru is a demon from the past,who is always like a faded image in her memories, entering her dreams sometimes, but she is unable to remember how she met him...but when she sees him again she regains her ability to speak. But since she was born with bad luck, it stuck to her, even in the other era, so the day she meets him is that day...

Pairing: SesshomaruXOc

* * *

Kotori's P.O.V

* * *

I wasn't the type who got scared easy. In fact, I was the type that tried to get scared for fun. Because, I mean, who would let me into a movie theater? Much less a convenience store. You see, I look too much like a thief, with my messy and short blond hair, which I needed to wash because the dirt was making it look a dark black color, and my gray clothes were messy, tattered, and my hoodie was several sizes too large, while my shoes were the cheapest ones I could find. I was a thief,as they all thought, but for a good reason. I was the protector of the younger kid who were like me, homeless, without any family, and hungry. I cared for them and kept them alive. I was strong. I was mute. I was 14. I was odd. I was unlucky. I was me, and I, Kotori, never did anything bad enough to get born into this lifestyle, and I never did anything good enough to deserve what was going to happen to me today. This day is several things and one of those things ismy birthday, and it is one day I will never forget.

I ran out onto the sidewalk, and the man followed. _"How annoying! All I did was steal some bread!" _I wasn't watching where I was going, and bumped into a bunch of highschool girls. "Sorry!" One of the said, and I shook my head, trying my hardest to apologize, but I noticed that my hood wasn't covering my face. Hoping that they would understand that I was sorry, I pulled it back over my head and ran right into the road without knowing that it wasn't time to cross, all that was in my mind was to run and get the food to the other kids. I didn't know why the girls were screaming, teling me get out of the road, because I didn't know the truck was coming.

That is, until it killed me.

* * *

You know how I said today was 'many things' and 'one day I'll never forget'? Well, part of that is because it's the day I die. And trust me, some deaths are a lot more painful than mine, and a heck of a lot more welcome. Although, there was one odd thing about my death...you see, part of dying is being dead, and it seems I skipped over that step.

When I opened my eyes, my head hurt, my leg was bleeding from a scrape I got when I was running, my heart was beating in my chest, and I was being watched over by...an imp? _"No,__" _I thought, _"Demon, maybe. Not imp."_ I thought, and I sat up as slowly as I could, to avoid hurting myself. I smiled at the small demon and he said in a surprisingly human voice, "Lord Sesshomaru! The girl awakens!" I looked over to my left where there was the most beautiful man I ever saw. His long silver hair was flowing slightly in the breeze, his clothing was stained with fresh blood, two purple lines were on his face near his eyes, and his cold, wise, and strangely comforting eyes were looking right at me. I blushed, sudenly worried for the first time, about what I looked like. When he stood up and started to walk to me, a squeaky sound escaped me. In surprise, I realized that somehow...I was no longer mute.

* * *

**This will be a really short story. I just did it because:**

**1. I could.**

**2. I dreamed about it during class**

**3. I was bored.**

**Please Read+ Review. I own nothing.**


	2. The Day Our Adventures Started

I own nothing. There may be only one or two more chapters before this one ends. Things in italics and quotations are thoughts, and one other thing. When in Inuyasha's time, the Feudal Era, she can speak. I'll explain it later. So enjoy.

* * *

Kotori's P.O.V.

* * *

I felt the tears run down my cheeks as I muttered, for the first time I could remember, about how I shouldn't be here, how I should be dead, and about how I had my voice back. The man stared at me, and I wiped away my tears., and smiled. "I...am sorry." The words were hard to produce, and my mouth felt dry. I saw a slight bit of understanding in his eyes. I smiled and looked away, and continued what I was about to say, "I'm not sure what happened to me...I'm not sure where I am...I was dying and then I was just...here. Wherever here is." I waved my hand, and as I spoke, I became used to it, and my voice became stronger and stronger. I looked into the man's eyes and asked, "Not to be rude, but...just who are you? And...the clothes you're wearing...I haven't seen anything like those for a long time...Unless..." It suddenly hit me without them saying anything. "Oh no..." I groaned, "I've gone back in time..." I could feel their eyes on me as I got up and started to pace around the small clearing. _"Let's see... Judging by the clothes...Feudal Era..." _I started to get nervous, since I was around a good-looking guy, which was always a problem for me.

As I paced endlessly, I heard a rustling in the woods, and it was headed in my direction. On instinct I got ready to punch what was coming in the face, but when I was face to face with it, I couldn't move. I wasn't scared. I'm really hard to scare, and that wouldn't scare me at all...but I was repulsed by it. It was ugly, it's skin a shade I can only describe as violet-red, smelled like rotten flesh, and as it's mouth opened, I said, in a voice with no feeling behind it: "Eek?"

Before I knew it, that Sesshomaru guy was right in front of me, and the demon, the ugly one, was in small bite-sized prices. "Thank you..." I said, but I don't think he ever heard me, because just behind where that demon stood was a little girl (Not Rin), who was trembling in fear. With almost less than a glance in her direction, Sesshomaru started to walk away with the small imp-like demon, whose name I would soon learn was Jaken. "Um...Hey, wait!" I said hurrying after them,and catching up only later, and when I did, asked, "May I stay with you guys?!" I looked pleadingly in to the eyes of the man called Sesshomaru. Somehow, I felt I may have seen his soft and kind side. He looked at me with casual disinterest, and said, "Do what you wish." Hearing that I smiled.

Looking back at my memories, I think that's when I fell in love with him. It's strange, but true. When I saw his kindness, and how he saved that girl, I fell in love.

But I didn't know he was a demon back then, and he didn't know I was actually a girl.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm starting to enjoy writing this story! Please tell me what you think of it! Sorry, chapters are going to be short.**


	3. A Stupid Type Of Loyalty

**HEY! It's me! Long time No SEE! Anyway, I don't own anything exept for Kotori. Please enjoy!**

* * *

KOTORI'S POV:

* * *

"Kotori."

I snapped, although with little feeling or anger. Jaken looked over to me, annoyed.

"Are you sure you're human, _Korori_?" He said, filling my name with so much hate that it kind of hurt. But only kind of.

"Why do you say that, oh glorious Sir Jaken?"I smiled, and I knew that if I could see myself at that moment, a smirk would have crossed my face.

"Your hair. That color isn't normal...the only color close to it that I've seen like yours belonged to a demon. You've proably tried to hide it's true color, but some of it shows through." He glared at me and I backed off, laughing.

"Nah...I'm human. And no, sir, my hair's dirty because I don't clean it! I'm filthy!" I laughed and he backed of sure I was insane. I could hear Rin laughing and I turned to her and stuck out my tounge.

Yeah, I'm really mature.

So let's back up...I skipped almost a week there.

Rin is the girl who's been traveling with us, and she's almost like a little sister to me. God, I swear, she's adorable! I wish she really was my sister. She reminds me of one of the kids back home, always happy, pure, and innocent. I used to be like her, a long, long, long time ago. Plus, it seems that she's the only one in our traveling group who knows that I'm a girl. At least, I don't think the others noticed...Oh and she's also the only one who knows about my little crush.

Yes, I said crush.

I won't ever admit that it's love. I just won't. I know that it's actually love, but I don't want to say it. I will NEVER say it, but I love him.

I love Seshomaru.

Anyway, I've been in this era about...one or two weeks maybe. I know now that Seshomaru's actually a demon, but I don't care. Love can destroy anything that stands in it's way, right?

Wrong.

You see, I still am having a hard time adjusting to this feeling, and this era in general. It's all so much different from back in the other time where I was a thief. I even get stared at for my clothes. And still, no matter how man times we pass a river, or hot spring, I never stop to take a bath because I can't steal any soap. And killing seems to be more common here. Not that it bothers me, I saw dead bodies of the homeless back home too. But this...it's messier. At home, they die naturally, but here, even Seshomaru is a killer.

Yeah. That's certainly standing in my way of being with him. And besides, he hates humans.

Which means...he hates me right?

Who knows...if he hates me, why is he so kind to me?All I know now is that I think this is where I belong: At Sesshomaru's side.

Because of a stupid stupid type of loyalty called love.

* * *

**So...I know this took a while but I was trying to practice a few new writing styles. If you think this way is good, please tell me. Oh, and the 26th of October was my annual celebration of my birth! (My birthday) Please review after reading...am I rushing the romance too much?**


	4. His Guess, Kotori's Gender!

**Hello, Yui here! So...I know I haven't update this story in...what...a month? But I just wanted to say hi, and here's the new chapter!**

**I OWN NOTHING!But I own do Kotori.  
**

* * *

KOTORI'S P.O.V:

* * *

After I noticed it, it wasn't long before Rin figured me out. She's smarter than she looks, you know. **  
**

In fact she helped me make them realize that I was a girl.

It was when we found the hot springs...

* * *

An hour ago...

* * *

I was the first to hear the demon's call, and identify it like Seshomaru taught me to. He taught me what they mean too, so when I started blushing, he knew exactly why.

The mating call was directed in out direction, and for some reason, Seshomaru put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him, making my blush deepen.

My god, I hate it when I act like a girl like that. Or, more to the point, when I react like that.

Anyway, he was so close to me that I was sure he felt my racing heart. "Seshomaru..." I whispered, and he actually replied.

"You look an smell like an attractive demon female, although you're male. That's why they want to mate with you...but make it look like you belong to someone else."

His words were soft, and gentle, making my heart go even more crazy.

God, I hate this feeling...Making me all soft inside my heart, and making my feelings take over my brain.

Behind us, Rin was smiling away, and I felt like yelling at her, but I knew that would ruin this moment, and although I hate to admit it, I really loved being near him, feeling the warmth of his body against my cold one.

I saw him flinch slightly as I looked behind us, as if he didn't want to make any more contact with me than he already was. But am I really insane, or was he blushing a bit?

Yeah. I'm insane...I hope.

I mean...if he was...would that mean that it's not just one-sided?

Nah. I'm over thinking this! He could never really be in love with me!

Anyway, I was snugging up with him while we walked, and Rin's smile never shrank. And my heart never stopped racing like that.

I know I'm over reacting...he just doesn't like me to be around other male demons, not even Jaken gets away with being to close...

Wait, _I'm_ over reacting?! What the Hell's wrong with HIS reaction?! I mean, jeez!

Oh, getting off topic again...

We only found the hot springs because I tripped and dropped my lucky charm, which proceeded to roll down the sight hill, and into the previously mentioned hot springs, and since I'm just so smart, I chased it. Can't you see that I never went to school?

Anyway, sorry for getting off topic, Sesshomaru followed me with an annoyed expression on his face, and ended up, just like me in the middle of the hot spring.

After a while of just sitting there, looking at the sky, I sat up, faced Sesshomaru, and now that the dirt, mud, and god knows what else washed from my hair, and my jaket wet and sticking to my skin, making my body's few feminine features stand out a bit, I waited for the reaction that was sure to come.

"Kotori. You're..." Sesshomaru said, a blank look on his face, "...female, right? So my guess was correct?"

"Yeah, I'm female. And what guess?" I asked, and he pointed at me, as emotionless as ever.

"That you're not from this time period, and you're hiding something."

* * *

**Yeah, I know this is crappy, but I'm in a rush to upload. Review?**


	5. Mutual Love

**So, now Sesh. (My cute nickname for him) knows Kotori's a girl! Yay!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Last chapter:

_"Kotori. You're..." Sesshomaru said, a blank look on his face, "...female, right? So my guess was correct?"_

_"Yeah, I'm female. And what guess?" I asked, and he pointed at me, as emotionless as ever._

_"That you're not from this time period, and you're hiding something."_

* * *

Kotori P.O.V.

* * *

I was a bit surprised when he got it right.

I mean, I know my gender was a bit obvious, but...what time I'm from?

Seriously wasn't expecting that.

"So I'm from your future. So what?" I asked and for just a moment, it looked like he was surprised. But I guess I imagined it.

"Just tell me this: Why are you here?" I heard a hint of anger in his voice and flinched. I was afraid...that he'd hit me. Like that man...

Wait...who was he? What am I forgetting? Who am I really...? Why am I here?

As these things were going through my mind, my first love, Sesshomaru started trembling with anger.

"Why don't answer me?! It's because you can't tell me, isn't it?! Is it because you're only here to mess up my heart?!" He was shouting at me, and I was sure even Jaken could hear him.

"What do you mean...?" I noticed his trembling and his balled up fist and I flinched once more, and as if it was by instinct, I covered my body with my arms and curled up, pulling my legs to my body.

Not noticing my reaction since he wasn't even looking at me, he continued, "You've messed up my emotions! I decided I wouldn't let anybody get close but you...Why can't I let you get hurt? Why can't I kill you? Why can't I stand the thought of you leaving? Why can't I get you out of my head?"

As he shouted, I felt my heart skip a beat.

So it wasn't just me? He felt the same things?

As I uncurled from my defensive position, I extended my hands to touch Sesshomaru's face, wet with tears that I had no idea that he had shed.

"Sesshomaru...Do you love me?"

* * *

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

* * *

What did she say? Did she actually ask me that?

I'm a demon, and I love no one!

Just because my heart sometimes skips a beat when I'm really close to her, or because I want to be with her forever, she assumes I'm in love with her?

She's rather full of herself. Like I'd fall in love with a human!

I mean, sure, I want to hold her close, protect her, and continue traveling with her, get to know her even more, and make her fall in love with me but that doesn't mean I'm in love with her, does it?

"Oh, damn..." I whispered, too softly for her to hear.

Correct me if I'm wrong, but I only wish I was, it did mean exactly that.

I was in love with a foolish, thieving, slightly cute, unfeminine, and childish human girl.

I was in love with Kotori...correction, AM very much in love with Kotori.

"Well are you going to answer me? Or do I have to ask you another way?"

She smirked deviously, and as I looked at her, for a moment, I started to fall for her all over again.

But only for a moment.

* * *

Kotori's P.O.V.

* * *

As I leaned forward, I wondered if he knew how fact my heart was racing in my chest.

About a week ago, I would've laughed at you if you told me I'd go to the past, fall in love there, and want to stay there forever. Not by myself, but with him.

And I'd call the loony bin people if you told me that I'd do what I was going to do.

I kissed Seshomaru.

And since I have bad luck, that was when Rin and Jaken caught up to us.

And they saw it.

But I guess it's not all that bad since my kiss was returned.

And I found out his answer. He did love me.

AS we separated I grinned like an idiot.

"So how long have you felt that way about me, Sesshomaru?" I just wanted to tease him, not have him kiss me again.

Well, not that it was all that bad. I mean, my lips were locked with the lips of my very first love.

The bad part was when Jaken shouted, "Lord Seshomaru! Please listen! Inuyasha and his group have arrived!" And then Seshomaru, not very gently, pushed me away. But I guess it was too late.

A guy with the same silver hair as my Sesshomaru, wearing red, and with...dog ears, was looking at us, shocked.

"Uh...sorry to interrupt you two...I mean, what the hell are you doing here?!" The guy yelled, and I had to admit, he had a nice voice. If I didn't have a headache from hitting my head when my lover, (He is my lover, right?!) pushed me back.

"Damn...that hurt! What exactly did you think you were doing?! You kiss me, but then push me away because some guy who looks a bit like you shows up?! I mean, what is he to you? Your boyfriend or something?!" I snapped, not caring how unladylike I sounded.

It was only then that I noticed the girl with the back hair who was laughing when she heard me. I couldn't hold back a giggle or two after hearing her laugh.

I heard her choke out the words through her fit of laughter, "No way would Inuyasha and Sesshomaru be dating!"

I laughed too, and both the guys caught on and looked at each other disgusted.

But neither of us were laughing when we gave each other a long hard look.

It was the girl I had bumped into on the day I died.

"Kagome Higurashi." I said remembering her student I.D. that she dropped when I bumped into her.

"You're that girl who died a few days ago!" She pointed at me her eyes wide.

So I really did die.

Does that make this place Heaven or Hell?

* * *

**Uh, gtg for school, so sorry about any errors. I hope you people liked the romance. I lost sleep for this! (A whole night of it.)**

**Read and Review?**


	6. A Love That Transcends Time

**Last Chapter! Yay!**

**I own only Kotori.**

* * *

**Kotori's POV**

* * *

I just looked at her, confused. What else could I do? After all, I had just found out that I was dead.

"But...If I'm dead, why am I here? Is this hell?" I looked around.

I was now living in an era where demons existed, and were kinda part of everyday life. They lived, swarmed, killed, ate...So with demons everywhere, how could I know that this wasn't Hell?

"Or..." I continued, glancing at my new lover. "Is this Heaven?"

I never did much of anything good to deserve this if it was. I was a liar and I stole. And after I came here I even killed! I never returned anything after staling it, and the only good I ever did was keep those children alive. And yet, I was able to come here and meet him, my first love...who loved me back.

I had never been so confused in my life.

"Does it really matter?" I heard Rin say. I turned to her, slightly shocked. "If it's Hell or Heaven, then why should it matter? You're here! And you've found it right? What you were looking for deep down inside?" It didn't sound like something Rin would say, but maybe she was much more mature than I gave her credit for.

"What I was looking for?" I closed my eyes and thought. I was looking for peace, love, family, someone who'd need me, and a reason to live. I wanted to have a real life, no matter how short it was. "I see now..." I closed my eyes once more and...

I was back where this all started. The truck was coming, but this time I wasn't at all afraid.

I smiled and closed my eyes again.

* * *

3 Days Later:

* * *

I opened my eyes, blinking slowly, trying to adjust to the light.

"Where...am I?" I mumbled and a nurse rushed to my bedside. Wait...a nurse?!

I sat up quickly, wincing in pain. "Stupid ideas.." I looked around and the first thought that came to my mind was, "_I can't afford this!_" followed by "_Aren't I supposed to be dead? Huh._"

"Doctor! Your niece is awake!" The nurse yelled and I tilted my head in confusion.

"N...niece?" I mumbled as a man with a bushy black beard and eyes full of kindness and worry rushed up to me.

"Kortori! Are you okay? I tried to contact Tomoko but she said she hasn't seen you for 15 years! You suddenly left the manor and we haven't been able to find you for years! Not that I can blame you for running away from my brother but..." The man lowered his head in what almost seemed like shame. "We knew about his alcohol consumption but..." He trailed off, and I felt like I had seen him somewhere.

"Who...are you exactly?" I asked. "Where's Seshomaru?"

"Um..." I jumped when I heard the voice of a boy from beside me. "My great grandfather's brother was named Seshomaru. He died 50 years ago and we discovered what looked like drawings of a young woman..." He pulled something out of his bag and when I saw the drawings he had talked about, my heart skipped a beat.

They were all of me besides one of him and me together.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I looked at the boy, shocked at what I saw. He had the same face and a similar voice.

"Are you...his reincarnation?" I muttered and he blushed.

"I've been called that more than once..." He smiled at me. "I was always curious about who the drawings were of and now that I know, Miss Kotori, I can't help but notice his lack of skill. You are much much more lovely..." He blushed a bit more and another name popped into my mind.

"What about Kagome Higurashi?!" I asked frantically. If she was able to go back, maybe I could go back and see him again.

"That was my great grandmother's name! How...She died 450 years ago! How do you know her name?!" The boy asked and I lowered my head in disbelief.

"It's a long story." I muttered and the doctor hugged me.

"Your voice...It's back!" He shouted and suddenly I realized that he was right. I had talked so much in that era that I was used to it.

"Yeah, it is." I turned to the boy. "So, if you're up to it, we can hang out and I can tell you all about how I knew them?" I smiled and he blushed.

"I'd really like that...and it's strange, but I feel like I've met you before.." He nodded and I grinned.

"Maybe you really are my Seshomaru's reincarnation..."

* * *

**5 years later**

* * *

I smiled, looking at my husband, and looked down to our new baby.

My father had done some really horrid stuff to me, so when I found out that I was pregnant...I felt like crying. It had always seemed impossible.

What made my life even better was that Kaoru, my husband, was becoming more and more like my first love everyday. In a way, I was with Seshomaru and the love we shared was a bond; a love that transcends time.

* * *

**And that's the end. Review it maybe?**


End file.
